Blood Lust
by Shamanic Elf
Summary: YohRen pairing. Ren becomes a vampire and turns his only love into one also...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters!!!!!  
  
(This is my first Fan fic! Please be nice!!!! Oh, and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! I need them to maybe better my stuff!! ^_^ Franks!)  
  
The night breeze swept through Yoh's strands of hair as he walked down the alley and down to the cemetery. Monument Hill was just ahead and shortly after that was home. While mid-way through the cemetery, he saw the exact spot where he and Morty had first met. He smiled to himself. He continued on home as planned carrying the groceries Anna had him get.  
  
The door creaked gently as he stepped inside. He placed the groceries down as Anna walked in the room.  
  
"It took you long enough."  
  
"Eh, the store was packed." Yoh lied simply.  
  
"Morty's going to go start on dinner then."  
  
"Well, I'll be upstairs taking a bath."  
  
Yoh immediately started upstairs for his bath. He soaked for what almost seemed an hour. The steamy water was so soothing. For some reason, however, he kept thinking back to before the Shaman Tournament. He reminded himself of how he met all his friends, Morty, Ren, HoroHoro, Ryu... all of them. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, the day was completely over and he was sleeping in his bed.  
  
The following morning, Yoh woke, went downstairs, grabbed a bagel, and sat down to some TV. The news was on. The anchor man was talking about strange disappearings, and suspicion of vampires. Yoh ignored most of it. "Man, sometimes they get TOO desperate for stories."  
  
"You're telling me." Morty replied as he joined Yoh.  
  
Yoh laughed, "But seriously, they're getting so desperate, that they are willing enough to actually make up stories about vampires??? Come on, everyone knows that vampires aren't real."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that most people don't think that spirit mediums or shamans exist, but they surely do." added Morty.  
  
"I guess you're right. But still..."Yoh just laughed to himself and stood up. "I think I'm going to go out for a jog. Want to come?"  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll just hang out here for a while."  
  
Yoh left the house and began jogging. Where he was going was still undecided, maybe where ever his feet led him. He soon discovered that he was running one of Anna's old tracks. "Ah, good old memories..." He cut through the cemetery. As he was running, he glanced over and saw the place Ren and he had fought for the first time. For a split second he could almost see Ren standing there. He glanced back again and Ren was standing there. Yoh stopped suddenly. "Ren....? What are you doing here?"  
  
Ren stood there unmoved. He looked dirty, and a little ragged. Almost like an illusion, Yoh thought. Ren didn't say a word. Instead he picked his foot up and walked slowly towards Yoh. When Ren got closer, Yoh could make out the scratches all over his arms, his hands, even on his face. "Ren, are you hurt?! What happened?!" Still Ren continued to ignore him. Ren got so close to him, that Yoh thought he was going to kiss him. He finally stopped, when they were only inches apart. Slowly, Ren's eyes began to fill up with tears. The tears streamed down his face, yet his gaze at Yoh still remained constant.  
  
Ren isn't acting himself today......Yoh thought. He was becoming a little worried. "Ren...I" Yoh was interrupted by Ren's finger touching his lips to silence him.  
  
"I'm here to say goodbye. I knew I'd find you here. But I cannot stay long. It'd be too dangerous. Listen; after I'm gone, I want you, Anna, Morty, Ryu, all of you, to forget about me. Forget that I was even a person... that we ever met. Don't ask why. I'm doing this for good reasons. You're going to have to believe me on that..." Ren finally said.  
  
Yoh replied, "I don't understand."  
  
"You have a beautiful soul, Yoh. I will always remember you for that. I care a lot about you." Ren quickly looked up into the sky. "I have to go. Bye...."  
  
Ren leaned him and gave Yoh a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ren....wait a minute!" But before he could get a chance to say goodbye, it was too late. Ren had disappeared.  
  
"Well that was weird." Yoh took a deep breath. "What was Ren talking about? Should I tell Anna about it...?" Yoh stood there thinking about what had just happened. He turned around to go back home, but for some reason something in his head told him to return back to the graveyard that night. He tried to shake away the thoughts and headed back home.  
  
"I'm home!" Yoh yelled as he walked in the door. The house was quiet and still. Empty of Anna's yelling, and empty of Morty's rush cleaning. Yoh looked around the house curious to know where everyone was at.  
  
"Amidamaru?" Yoh yelled.  
  
Suddenly the big white samurai appeared out of thin air. "BOO!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Yoh jumped. Amidamaru laughed at him, "Gotcha scared didn't I?"  
  
"Good one! Where's everyone at?"  
  
"I think Morty went home for a little bit. Some big research paper...As for Anna...I'm not quite sure where she went. In fact, I thought I just saw her a few minutes ago."  
  
"Hmmm. Well, maybe she'll come back in a few, who knows with her. But besides that, something extremely weird just happened to me."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Well, while I was out on my jog, I saw Ren. He said he was leaving and never coming back. He also said that he wanted all of us to forget about him as a person, like he never existed. He kissed me on the cheek, and said he cared a lot about me. Then before I could say anything, he disappeared. He was all scratched and scarred, too..."  
  
"That is pretty strange. Almost like these strange reports on the news lately."  
  
"Yeah I saw that this morning. Vampires?"  
  
At that moment, Anna walked in. She looked confused, and tired. She didn't say anything. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Yoh got up and went to her door and knocked.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
No one answered. He put his ear up against the door, but there wasn't any noise.  
  
"Anna, are you OK?"  
  
Still no one...  
  
"I'm coming in..."  
  
There was no answer still... Yoh walked in the door and saw Anna lying down, to what seemed like she was sleeping. He sat down beside and ran his hand down the side of her face. She was cold. He pulled a blanket over her and left the room.  
  
Hours passed by...and finally Anna woke up. She came into the living room and everyone looked at her. "Wh-What happened?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, are you OK?" Yoh said.  
  
"I feel alright. The last thing I remember is leaving the house to give Morty his books. He went home to finish a report, but forgot some of his books. And that's all." Yoh stood up and felt her forehead, she was burning up. "Earlier you were freezing, now you're burning up. I came home from my jog, then you came in all dazed, it seemed, and you went straight to your room and fell asleep."  
  
"I feel better, I guess."  
  
"Want something to eat?"  
  
As soon as that was said, Morty walked in the door. "Hey everyone...phew... I'm finally done with that blasted paper... Is everyone alright?"  
  
"Hey, Morty, I'm going down to the market to pick some things up for dinner. Will you stay here with Anna? I don't want her to be by herself for now."  
  
"Uh, sure... Is there something wrong?"  
  
They explained what happened. Yoh eventually left for the market. The skies were a swirl of orange and navy blue. Sunset was always beautiful there. He could lie down and watch the skies forever, if he could. He arrived at the market and was glad to see that it wasn't as crowded as it was during the daytime. On his way back home, he remembered about Ren, and Monument Hill was just around the corner.  
  
He walked hastily down the road, for some reason he was excited. Did he want to see Ren again that much? What if Ren wasn't even there? Then would he just get his hopes up? Did he hope that Ren was there? Yoh was just confusing himself. When he reached the cemetery, he looked to see if anyone was there, let alone Ren. He searched and searched and to no avail, Ren was no where to be seen. Yoh breathed heavily and started back home again. But before he could leave the graveyard, a voice called out to him...  
  
"Yoh...I thought I told you not to come back looking for me." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ren..." Yoh turned around quickly and dropped his bags. "Ren...I...uh..."  
  
"Don't say anything...Look, I know you want to know what has happened to me. I can't get you into this. Trust me, it's for the best."  
  
"I just wanted to see you again."  
  
Ren grinned weakly and stepped toward Yoh. He bent down slightly and kissed Yoh firmly on the lips. The kiss held strong, until Yoh broke away. "Ren...What's gotten into you? You've never acted like this before."  
  
"I'd explain it to you, if I could. But you wouldn't understand... Yoh, I care about you too much. I can't stay here too much longer."  
  
"No, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what is wrong with you." Yoh said. "...I can't..." Then after that Ren vanished again. Yoh didn't want anything more than to have him back there. Yoh picked up his bags and continued on back home. After being scolded by Anna, for what seemed like forever, he decided he wasn't hungry and went straight to bed.  
  
The next day came too soon. Instead of taking his daily jog, eating breakfast, or even talking to anyone, he went straight to the cemetery. He sat on the hill and waited. He had to find out what was wrong. Hours passed and no sign of hardly anyone, let alone Ren.  
  
A couple hours later Morty showed up. "Yoh, have you been here all day? Why haven't you been home? We're all wondering about you."  
  
"Yeah, I've been here all day...Do you really want to know why?"  
  
"Well, yeah...I think."  
  
Yoh told Morty about Ren and how strange he was acting. Morty's reaction wasn't at all what Yoh had expected.  
  
"That is pretty strange, Yoh. He kissed you on the cheek? You better not tell Anna about this..." said Morty.  
  
"Yeah, I know... I had to tell someone though. Thanks for listening." Yoh said.  
  
"Anytime." said Morty as he glanced down at his watch. "Oh man, I got to get to evening English class!"  
  
Yoh laughed and bid him farewell. Darkness approached quickly, and the full moon peered through the clouds. Yoh closed his eyes and envisioned Ren as he last saw him. He was beautiful. Ren always left him wanting more. How he did that, was a complete mystery to Yoh. He eventually opened his eyes to see a dark silhouette in the trees. It glided smoothly along the ground. It appeared to be glided towards Yoh. His knees buckled, and he lost his breath. He wanted nothing more than it to be Ren. The figure stepped into the light revealing him. His long golden locks drew Yoh's attention immediately. Slowly all his features were obvious. Pale blue eyes, crimson lips...his golden locks...he was beautiful.  
  
"Ah, fresh young blood, my favorite...I wonder...Should I keep you for myself? Or should I share you with the others?" said the man.  
  
Yoh couldn't speak. He was entranced by his piercing eyes.  
  
"Eh, I'd be done for, if the others found out."  
  
"W-who are you?" Yoh was scared, and the man knew it.  
  
"There is no need to ask questions. You're coming with me."  
  
Yoh obediently walked up to the man. He picked Yoh up and jumped off the hill. Yoh fainted in his arms, they were flying. By the time Yoh awoke, they had already reached their destination, an abandoned warehouse full of people. All their faces sharp, and pale, Yoh could honestly say that every single one of them were absolutely gorgeous. They all crowded around the man that kidnapped Yoh. One man, the tallest, stepped out from the crowd.  
  
"Through him in with the others, Lorne." said the man.  
  
"Yes, Jeiru." Lorne replied.  
  
Lorne carried Yoh to a cell, and carefully opened the door and set him down inside. He locked the door and joined the rest. Yoh looked around the dusty, diseased cell. There were two others in there with him. A girl that looked no younger than himself, and a boy who looked like he was near ending his teen years. They were both dirty and looked like they hadn't eaten in days.  
  
"Where are we?" Yoh said.  
  
"What makes you think we know?" said the boy.  
  
"You're guess is as good as ours..." the girl said.  
  
"Doesn't hurt to ask does it?" Yoh exclaimed.  
  
The others didn't say anything at that. All of a sudden Jeiru came to the cell.  
  
"I hope you are ready to attend the party. I'm sure you'll enjoy it..." he said with a smirk.  
  
He opened the rusted, barred door and closed it behind him. Handcuffs were pulled out from his pocket, and he cuffed them silently. Jeiru was dark, mysterious, and Yoh found him intriguing. His forest green eyes were even more piercing than Lorne's. His black hair, which was barely shoulder length, hung in front of his masculine face. Jeiru led them into the main room with all the others.  
  
"What are you?" Yoh asked bravely.  
  
"Must you ask? Ha. You can't seriously wonder that?" said Jeiru boldly.  
  
Yoh remained silent.  
  
"Well, if you must know, we are all vampires."  
  
Yoh gasped, the stories on the news...they weren't stupid cover-ups. Vampires were real? But that means...  
  
"I hope you're ready to party, because it'll be the last partying you'll ever do." Jeiru laughed to himself.  
  
As they entered the room, everyone looked at them. Lorne hung the three sacrifices on the wall by their wrists. Yoh was losing his breath, he was in pain. He wanted nothing more than to be home. Ren was right; he shouldn't have tried to follow him. Yoh closed his eyes tightly, wishing hard to go home. Tears streamed down his face. If only Amidamaru was there with him...  
  
Lorne came up to the boy that was in the cell with Yoh and tore his shirt off. He ran his finger nails down his chest drawing blood. Lorne pressed his tongue again his chest licking the blood off. The boy screamed in pain, but it was no use. Yoh was sweating bullets. All the other vampires were cheering Lorne on. Lorne turned around giving them a bow and an arrogant smirk.  
  
Lorne was making his way towards Yoh, who was next in line, when the front door swung open. A tall, dark, figure stepped inside. Yoh saw who it was and gasped.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Jeiru violently.  
  
"Sorry, I was delayed." Ren replied calmly. "Did I miss the party?"  
  
Ren glanced up and saw the three sacrifices hanging on the wall. One of them was Yoh.  
  
"Yoh?!" exclaimed Ren.  
  
"REN, GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Yoh cried.  
  
"Let him go, Jeiru." ordered Ren.  
  
"Don't be silly. How dare you try to order me around?!"  
  
"You heard me. I said let him go."  
  
"What is your problem? You know better to talk back to m-"  
  
"I said let him go, damn it!" Ren interrupted.  
  
Jeiru walked calmly up to Ren. "No." Jeiru then punched Ren in the face, knocking Ren to the ground. Ren stood back up and jumped through the air towards Yoh. When he reached him, he broke the chains, setting Yoh loose. Ren quickly looked behind him to see another fist thrust into his jaw.  
  
"REN!!" Yoh yelled.  
  
Ren stood up, grabbed Yoh and flew towards the exit. Just barely making it out, Ren flew off home. Yoh was in Ren's arms. It was one of the greatest feelings ever. He couldn't have been happier. Ren remained silent the whole trip, which was fine with Yoh. Just being with him was enough...  
  
They reached Ren's home, which was huge. The mansion-like palace astounded Yoh's eyes. After they got inside, Yoh followed Ren into what seemed like the family room.  
  
"You can sit down if you wish." Ren motioned towards the couch.  
  
Yoh obeyed and sat down. The couch was so comfortable compared to hanging on that wall. Come to think of it, his wrists were throbbing.  
  
"Ren...what just happened...?"  
  
"I told you to stay home and forget about me. I told you not to follow me, not to look for me. But you did anyways...I should be asking you the questions...but it'd be no use, I'm pretty sure I already know the answers to that. As for me...Jeiru...you saw him...it was him, his fault. He converted me into this thing that I am now. I hate him. He's ruined my life. He's a vampire...they all are. Vampires have the power to turn others into vampires. As lucky as I am, I was in the right place at the right time." Ren said sarcastically.  
  
"You're a vampire...?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Unfortunately..."  
  
"Is that why you wanted me to forget about you...?"  
  
Ren nodded. "Follow me to the bathroom so we can get your wounds cleaned." Yoh stood up and followed him to the bathroom.  
  
Ren wetted a cloth with lukewarm water. He gently massaged Yoh's wrists, along with all his other cuts. Yoh flinched with pain. Ren quickly apologized and continued going softer and slower. Soon after, Ren turned on the bath water and let it run for a couple seconds.  
  
"Here. Soak for a little bit, maybe you will feel a little better." said Ren softly.  
  
Yoh began to take his shirt off, when Ren placed out some towels for him.  
  
"Whenever you are finished, I'm sure you know what to do."  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Yoh.  
  
"Going downstairs, maybe straighten up a bit."  
  
"...Don't leave me."  
  
Ren walked up to Yoh and placed his hand on his cheek. He stared down into Yoh's eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Yoh. But that didn't matter, it felt nice. Ren slowly bent down towards Yoh, and kissed him. Ren's lips were soft, refreshing. Yoh never wanted it to end. He was experiencing his first kiss all over again. Ren stood back up and smiled. Yoh continued to undress and stepped into the bathwater. Ren walked up behind Yoh and began to massage his shoulders. Soft at first, but later became more firm. Ren slowly bent back down and began massaging Yoh's neck with his mouth. His blood thirst was tempting, but he mentally refused for his fangs to touch Yoh's skin.  
  
Ren undressed too and joined Yoh in the water. Ren sat himself next to Yoh and began to kiss him again. The thirst was growing stronger now. It was hard to resist. He fought hard to ignore it. His hands caressed Yoh's love handles. He kissed him up and down the chest and back up to his neck. Yoh was so vulnerable, which silently drove him almost to insanity. He could feel his fangs inside his mouth. It was now almost unbearable. He gently massaged his neck with his tongue again.  
  
Ren sunk his teeth into Yoh's neck. Yoh jumped and took a quick deep breath. He made stuttered gasps of pain. Ren couldn't stop. The blood was so sweet. He finally peeled himself away; he left enough blood to keep Yoh alive. He was fainted at the moment. Ren got out of the tub, and picked Yoh up. He wrapped a towel around him and carried him to the bedroom. Ren set him down on the bed and let him rest.  
  
Yoh rested peacefully while Ren watched him. Yoh was having a dream. In it, he was on top of a skyscraper, it was night, and the moon was full. He had a strange craving for something sweet, something pure. He wasn't sure, until his tongue slid over the fangs that had grown in his mouth. What was going on?  
  
Ren walked up behind him, in the dream Yoh was having. "Yoh....Yoh....Yoh..."  
  
Yoh steadily opened his eyes to see Ren sitting next to his bed. "About time you woke up, lazy ass."  
  
"Ren! What's going on? What's happening to me!?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I know you're smarter than that, Yoh. You just don't want to admit this. I don't blame you. It took me weeks to register my.... my change."  
  
"But....why? Why did you do this?"  
  
"...I don't know. I couldn't resist you...I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's not fair, I have to sit here and suffer under this abnormality, while you enjoy a normal life."  
  
"You....You selfish bastard. If you cared about me this much, you wouldn't have done this. Where do you get normal life from? Since when has being a shaman normal? I know you were once a shaman too, but still!"  
  
Tears streamed down Ren's face. He looked down, he was ashamed. "I'm sorry. You don't know what it's like! You don't know how it feels to try to resist this temptation! The thirst! It drives you to the break of insanity! Blame me all you want, but it's done..."  
  
There was a long awkward silence. Yoh was angry, he felt as if he had never been so angry in his life. He felt betrayed, in an odd sort of way. He couldn't stand to look at Ren. Yoh cared so deeply for him. He gave him life. But after what was happening, Yoh wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"You know what? Just leave...Go away. Obviously I have ruined your life, right? Just leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"Good. I wouldn't let you leave anyway." Ren smirked to himself.  
  
Yoh looked down. His mind was racing, it was boggling. Everything was a complete blur. It was almost as if nothing had happened at all, it all went by so fast. "I think...I think I just need to be alone."  
  
Ren stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back at Yoh. His face was buried in his knees. He looked like he was crying. "You might as well get over it. It's already done, and crying won't help."  
  
"I'm just thinking about Anna. About Morty. About Amidamaru, and Ryu. What about them? Are they just to forget about me? My mind is racing so fast, I don't know what to do."  
  
Ren nodded, "I know." Ren closed the door behind him leaving Yoh all alone to his thoughts.  
  
Yoh was trying to contemplate what was going on. It was just so hard to think about anything. How was Anna supposed to find out he was there? Give her a call? Oh yeah, that would be a brilliant phone call. He could just picture it in his head. Anna would pick up the phone and be shocked just to know that it was Yoh, considering the fact he had been gone for two days. Let alone telling her about Ren, the whole vampire issue. Would she even believe it? That was pretty hard to tell.  
  
Wait...Yoh remembered something. Morty had been with him right before his abduction by Lorne. Morty also knew about Ren. Yoh had told him. The thing was, Yoh made him promise not to tell. But would Morty listen? But then, Yoh thought harder. Did he want to be found? Was he happier with Ren? Well, right now was a difficult time to decide that.  
  
Yoh rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He tried hard not to think about anything. He eventually drifted off to sleep. Yoh began to dream. It started off, he was in a cemetery. It was lightly raining; everything was in black and white. He walked through the cemetery looking for some sort of reason he was there. He glanced over to his left to see a small group of people around a tombstone. They looked familiar from behind. He walked up to them and saw that it was Anna, Morty, Amidamaru, and two other unrecognizable people. They were all dressed in black, black umbrellas, tears in their eyes, faceless expressions...This was weird. Yoh looked down at the tombstone; on it read "Wooden Sword Ryu, may your soul lie in peace."  
  
Ryu was dead? What was going on? How in the hell did he die? Did he miss something...? One of the people he did not know kneeled down to lay down two red roses on his grave. For some reason, these were the only things in color. None of them seemed to notice Yoh was there. What was the significance of the roses? But Ryu....he was dead...he had to find out why. He attempted to speak, but nothing could come out of his mouth. He struggled and struggled, he tried screaming at the top of his lungs, but nothing could come out. He was so empty inside that even his voice had gone.  
  
Suddenly Morty spoke. "Ryu...you've taught me a lot. You were one of the greatest friends a guy could ever have. Yoh...how could he do this? Why would he do something like this? What has gotten into him...?" More tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Well, Yoh has gone now. He ran away, which was unlike him. I'd like to know what has gotten into him too..." said Anna. She dropped her umbrella and fell to her knees. She buried her face into her hands and began to cry harder.  
  
"It'd be best if we just didn't talk about it anymore." Amidamaru suggested.  
  
The others nodded and left. The other two stayed there, staring hard at the tombstone. Their faces were bland; they weren't anyone Yoh had ever seen. All of a sudden Ren walked up behind him. "Yoh...are you hungry? Wake up."  
  
Yoh reluctantly lifted his eyelids. He saw Ren carrying a tray full of food. "You've been out for a couple of hours now, you feeling better yet?"  
  
Yoh nodded and took the tray from Ren.  
  
"I'm going to kill Ryu." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ren stared down at Yoh. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I had a dream...I had this dream that I killed Ryu." said Yoh.  
  
"It was only a dream. Don't worry yourself over it." Ren replied.  
  
"But I feel, like it was more than a dream."  
  
"Like I said, don't worry yourself over it. Here, eat. I'll admit I'm not the greatest cook, but it's still edible." Ren smiled weakly to Yoh.  
  
"No! You don't understand! I'm...I'm going to bite him. He's going to come looking for me here. And I'm going to bite him and kill him!" Yoh stared intently into Ren's eyes. "If you don't believe me, then fine, whatever, but I'm not going to let that happen."  
  
"You care for your friends, I do understand that. But don't worry about that right now. Just do me a favor and take your mind off that for right now. You needn't stress over something else right now, you're going through too much right now as it is."  
  
Yoh remained silent for a moment. He understood what Ren was asking for. Maybe he was just overreacting. Yoh nodded, "Maybe you're right." Yoh opened his mouth and began eating. Yoh turned blue all of a sudden and choked it up back into the bowl. "Not to offend ya, or anything, but this macaroni and cheese is a bit.....tainted." Yoh laughed.  
  
Ren turned red. "Well...I told you I wasn't the best cook!" They both laughed.  
  
Yoh got out of bed and looked around Ren's house. It was huge! Yoh hadn't seen anything like it. His hotel wasn't anything compared to this. He walked down the spiral stairs and off into the living room. Ren was sitting with a cup of tea.  
  
"You live here alone, don't you?" Yoh asked.  
  
Ren nodded and looked up at Yoh. "It gets lonely. It's nice to have someone with you, like now." He smiled, and Yoh returned it back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's pretty nice taking a break from Anna's complaining."  
  
Ren laughed. "I respect anyone who has to put up with that!"  
  
"Yeah." Yoh laughed too.  
  
Yoh sat down next to Ren and rested his head on Ren's shoulders. They sat there in silence, savoring every second. Yoh closed his eyes, and for some reason, he couldn't remember ever being so...so happy. Yoh smiled to himself. He wondered if Ren was feeling the same way. Unfortunately the silent cuddling was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. Ren stood up and went to go see who it was. Yoh followed behind him and stood about ten feet away. Ren pulled the door open to see a tall silhouette standing there. It slowly stepped into the light. Yoh gasped.  
  
"Ryu?!"  
  
"YOH! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Ryu.  
  
"He's been here with me. There's no need to sho-." Ren got cut off.  
  
"YOU...YOU KIDNAPPED HIM DIDN'T YOU?!!!!"  
  
"No, of course I didn't. He's been safe-."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ryu punched Ren into the wall.  
  
"RYU!" Yoh cried. "What are you doing??"  
  
"Ren has kidnapped you, hasn't he? Don't lie to me Yoh, I'll know if you are lying. We have all been worried sick about you! You're lucky Morty told us all what happened!"  
  
"But Ryu, Ren didn't kidnap me!" Yoh explained.  
  
Ren got back up, "Ryu! You fucking bastard!" Ren ran towards Ryu and threw his fist into his jaw.  
  
"STOP IT!!" Yoh cried. Anger was pouring through Yoh's veins. He didn't want Ren to get hurt, but he didn't want his dream to come true, either. He wasn't sure what to do. His tongue slid over his teeth, they were growing again. "Oh no..." Yoh whispered to himself. He looked up at Ryu and Ren as they were throwing punches at one another. Why now? He thought. I'm not going to let this happen. Yoh started to run. He ran past Ryu and Ren and through the door.  
  
"YOH!" yelled Ren. Ryu stopped fighting and started after him. "RYU, NO!"  
  
Ren started to run after him, also.  
  
Yoh was running through the woods. He was beginning to feel the effects of running so hard. The thirst was getting worse. The craving was driving him crazy. There was a little conscience inside his head, persuading him to stop and feast on Ryu. But Yoh was trying his hardest to ignore it. The last thing he was going to do was stop. He had to lose Ryu. He finally reached Monument Hill after running for what seemed like hours. He hung unto a limb on the tree, and stopped to try to catch his breath.  
  
His pants were heavy, his chest felt like there were knives going through him. Sweat beaded down his forehead. He turned around to see that no one was there. He silently congratulated himself on preventing what could have been. Suddenly the thought came to mind of Ren. He had left Ren and Ryu at the house, but Ryu ran after him, but had Ren ran after Ryu? If so, then Ren would have had to stop Ryu. How would he have done that? Ryu was a pretty tough guy...  
  
"Ren's going to bite Ryu..." Yoh whispered silently to himself. He quickly turned around to run back. He had tried so hard to prevent himself from biting Ryu, when Ren was the one he needed to stop. When he finally reached the Ren's place, he was quick to find out that Ryu's body was lying in front of the open gate. Ren was crouching beside him, blood covering his mouth. He was a deer in the headlights. Ren stood up and leaped into the forest so fast that Yoh barely had time to wink.  
  
Yoh ran up to Ryu's body. He was pale and bloody. It was almost sick to look at him. Yoh lift Ryu's head and hugged him one last time. Tears were streaming down his face. He heard a motorcycle in the distance, and slowly headlights appeared through the dark. Yoh looked up when the motorcycle had reached him. The rider had put the brakes on and took the helmet off. To Yoh's surprise, it was Anna.  
  
Her eyes were wide. There was blood all over Yoh and Ryu. Her whisper was soft, "Yoh...what...have you done...?"  
  
"Anna!! It's not what it looks like, honest!" Yoh cried.  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears, "You disappear for days without a trace, and when once someone finally finds you....you kill them?" Her voice shook with terror and anger.  
  
"Anna..." Yoh was scared. He now realized what his dream had meant. Ren killed Ryu, but Yoh was the one who got the blame. Why didn't he see it before? Yoh was so confused; he wasn't sure what to do. Thoughts were swirling and boggling inside his head; he just felt like screaming. Yoh closed his eyes hard as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I didn't do this."  
  
Anna was silent. She was still obviously trying to absorb what had just happened. "How...how can I...believe you...? You disappear, and you...I mean look at yourself! How can I believe anything right now? I just-" Anna turned around covering her mouth.  
  
"Anna.......please...you have to believe me. You know I'd never do a thing like this!" Yoh stopped abruptly. There were police sirens going off near by.  
  
"The police are coming." Anna said softly.  
  
"I'm going to get blamed for something I didn't do."  
  
"Then go..."  
  
"Anna?!" Yoh was stunned.  
  
"I said, GO!"  
  
Yoh stood up and quickly ran off into the woods. What in the hell was he doing, he suddenly thought. Was he crazy? He was running from the police for Christ's Sake! Anna looked pretty pissed and upset, why did he listen to her? Why did he leave her there alone, scared like that? Yoh suddenly felt like the biggest moron in the world. His feet wouldn't stop, even though he tried. And so, he continued to run.  
  
Ren leaped from the branches above right in front of Yoh as he was running by. Yoh gasped and jumped backwards.  
  
"REN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Yoh angrily. "H-how could you do this...? You...you sick bastard. I COULD KILL YOU!" Yoh ran towards Ren with the thoughts of killing him in his head. Yoh swung at his face but Ren dodged. "Why did you do this? I THOUGHT YOU CARED!"  
  
"I do, it's just..." Ren breathed heavily. "Listen, Yoh, you don't understand. You don't know what it's like."  
  
"Yes I do, I've felt it just like you. That's why I ran!" Yoh said defensively. "No you don't. The feelings you get...well, try multiplying that by ten and then have that feeling linger with you for days. You can't control it, you can't quench it. You never have enough. I couldn't stop myself. And soon, you'll realize that you won't be able to, either!" Ren was calm, a lot calmer than Yoh. He seemed confident, but that didn't relinquish Yoh's anger.  
  
"I could've stopped myself." Yoh argued stubbornly.  
  
"Think what you want, but don't come running to me when it happens."  
  
"You'll be the last person on my list."  
  
"Oh? Well, prepare for it now, because one of these days you're going to get someone even closer to you than Ryu was. Someone you perhaps love. And believe me I know all about that." Ren pushed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yoh.  
  
"Never you mind. Well, I take it you're not staying at my place so I bid you farewell." Ren said. Ren turned around and began walking away.  
  
Yoh remained quiet for a few seconds. "Where do you think you're going? You just killed one of my best friends, and you think you're just going to walk away?"  
  
"What? Do you want to fight?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you get away with this..."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you know that Bason has left quite a while ago. Amidamaru is not with you either, so what would be the point anyways?"  
  
Yoh stared at Ren. He didn't want to fight him either. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He wanted Ren to scream, to feel pain, to feel what Ryu had to go through. How was that going to happen?  
  
"No matter what you do, it won't do any good. You can't break me, I'm already broke. You can't make me cry, I have no feelings. You can't take anything away from me, I have nothing. I am what you see, so the best you could probably do is kill me, which would probably be more of a favor than anything." Ren said blankly.  
  
Yoh looked into Ren's eyes. "What if I killed myself?" Yoh said.  
  
Enelya: Okie dokies!! That was chapter 4, everyone! I'm so confused on how to end this! And I want to end this sooner or later because it's getting pretty long...^_^ unless you like long fan fics! ^_^ As you can see I completely bite at writing, but this is my first fic! But yeah, um, please give me any suggestions you have! I'll love you forever! Lol. Ren: You're such a slut, E. Enelya: Hey! You be nice, or I'm going to give you a GIRLfriend!!! BAHAHA! Ren: NOOOO!!! Enelya: *snickers* I would never do such a thing! You are always and forever Yoh's bitch! Ren: Noo, he is MY bitch. Yoh: Hey guys what's goin on? Enelya: Oh never you mind, little Yoh-chan! Ren: I got it! You should end it with me butt fucking 'little Yoh-chan!' Enelya: Oh god, you're such a flamer! Poor little Yoh-chan... how about I end it with you butt fucking- or no, you getting 'butt fucked' by Jeiru or Lorne! Ren: Those bastards?! HELL NO! Enelya: *snickers* IDEA!!! BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARDS!! *runs off to laptop* Ren: *chases after her* COME BACK!! NOOOOO!!! Yoh: *stands there and looks cute* Oh look a ladybug!  
  
END PLEASE R&R!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ren stood there gazing at Yoh, although Yoh was just glaring back.  
  
"Well?" Yoh pressed.  
  
"Well, then that would completely destroy my purpose of being, wouldn't it?" Ren replied.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" ask Yoh.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, you ask? I'd think you'd know this by now...I care for you. I care for you so deeply that I'd give my own existence just for you to be safe. I know you're pissed off at me, and it's eating me alive. I have no purpose to live except for you. But you won't understand that... I love you." Ren was shaking horribly.  
  
Yoh was starting to feel sympathetic for him. He had never really been mad at anyone like this. Should he forgive him? What was he talking about? Ren killed one of his best friends, and now has all of his other friends against him! For what reason should he forgive him? But...Ren said he loved him...Ren wouldn't lie about something like that, would he? Yoh had no where to go, no one to turn to. He was all alone now. Yoh looked away from Ren. "How can I know you're telling the truth? I don't know you...not anymore."  
  
"I knew you would say that." Ren's voice shook.  
  
Yoh looked up and observed Ren. "...You're...crying...?"  
  
"I can't blame you. Obviously, you won't believe me. I'm not going to stand here and beg you to forgive me, so I guess I'll bid you Adieu." Ren said. He turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Ren...wait." Yoh said.  
  
Ren kept walking faster and faster until he picked up a run. He kept running until Yoh was out of sight.  
  
Yoh stood there watching Ren run. He began thinking again. Had Ren been telling the truth? If he was, then Yoh had just turned him away. So now, Yoh definitely didn't have anyone. He slowly took a deep breath and turned around to begin walking towards the place he once called home.  
  
Yoh peered through the windows of the old hotel. He saw Anna sitting by the table they always ate dinner at. He missed those days; he wanted them back more than anything at that moment. He didn't see Morty. Horo Horo was probably in the bathroom if anything. Ryu's gang wasn't there either. The warm feeling that was once there was lost, it felt cold, empty, dead. Has that much changed in such little time? Just barely a week ago, he was sitting at that table with Anna, Morty, Horo Horo, and...Ryu. But no matter how much Yoh thought and grieved about it, he refused to cry. He had done too much of that already. He wasn't a baby. He had grown, became much mature now.  
  
He took a deep breathe and just watched Anna sit there, watching the wall. She was probably thinking of what just happened. He kind of wondered why she wasn't still at the police station. But he couldn't think about that. Yoh didn't want to admit it, but he kind of missed the feeling of being in Ren's arms. He couldn't go back to him; he didn't even know where Ren was! He wished he did though...What was he thinking? Was he crazy? He was in denial. All of a sudden he heard a stick crack behind him. Then there was a tense moment. Yoh slowly turned around, persuaded it was the Police. It wasn't however. It was Morty.  
  
"Yoh, what are you doing here? We've been searching everywhere for you!" Morty exclaimed. Obviously he wasn't informed on what just happened. Yoh was scared, although he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to have to tell Morty. Morty was all he had at that moment, and Yoh didn't want to lose that too.  
  
"I..." Yoh began. "I...uh, Morty..." Yoh paused for a second. His stomach quenched and squirmed. He knew what he wanted to say. But it was what he should say that was the problem. "Morty, can you do me a favor?" Morty nodded, a little curiously. "Don't tell anyone you saw me. I'm serious...not a single soul"  
  
"Would you mind if I asked why?" Morty spoke quietly.  
  
"It's kind of a long story. I can't stay here though. I'm so sorry Morty. Thank you." Yoh sincerely said.  
  
"I don't understand. What's going on? What happened, Yoh? You're my best friend, you can tell me..." Morty pushed.  
  
Yoh took a moment to look at Morty. He wished he could tell him. But he couldn't get his heart to agree with his wishes at the time. "Listen Morty, a lot has happened within the past few days. My mind is spinning in so many directions right now, I can barely stand straight. But I have to get out of here. I'll come back to see you, I promise. I have to figure a few things out, myself. Bye, Morty." Yoh explained quietly. He gave Morty an assuring look and set back off into the forest.  
  
Morty stood there dumbstruck. He still was trying to process what was going on. He was growing extremely worried for Yoh, but he also felt completely helpless. How was he going to help if Yoh jus kept shutting him out like that, like he was only a...child? Morty just shrugged his shoulders and went inside. He glanced over at Anna. "Hey Anna, need company?"  
  
Anna didn't move. She continued to sit there as if she was ignoring him. After a few seconds she responded back. "Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I wasn't talking anyone." Morty quickly replied. He kind of wished that he hadn't responded so fast.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me. I've been lied to enough within the past few days to last me a lifetime. I don't need it from you..." said Anna.  
  
Morty was silent. He remembered what Yoh said. Yoh distinctly said to not tell anyone about seeing him. He really didn't want to lie to Anna, yet he didn't want to break his promise to Yoh. "I'm telling the truth Anna. I stubbed my foot on a log outside; you might have heard me swear out loud...Well that's all I can think of at least."  
  
Anna took a deep breath and carelessly responded "Whatever." Morty went over by her and they sat in silence.  
  
Meanwhile, Yoh was going nowhere. He stopped back to a walk. The trees covered the night sky, making it even darker than it already was. Yoh could hardly see anything. He was actually half-expecting Ren to just pop up out of nowhere. He was pretty good at that. Actually, Yoh wasn't even necessarily expecting him. It was more of wanting him to. Which, Yoh was just getting his hopes up, because Ren never did come.  
  
It was getting late, and Yoh was picking up a yawn. He was stranded in the middle of the forest. No food, no water, no shelter, no anything. He was completely miserable. Yoh finally decided to just sleep where he was. He curled up in a ball next to a large tree and drifted off into a painful, uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning came harsh. In fact it was barely dawn, when rain had begun to fall. Yoh's eyelids slowly eased open. The dirt around him was now a light mud. He was completely filthy, bloody, and wet. Not to mention he was cold, hungry, and all around depressed. He could not think of one thing to be happy about.  
  
Yoh stood up and dusted himself off, although it didn't do much. He began walking some more, still not sure where he was going. After what seemed like hours, he finally found himself at Ren's place. He kind of wondered if Ren was inside. And even if he wasn't, then he could just clean himself up there at least.  
  
Yoh walked up to the door and turned the brass handle. Inside the halls, he found nothing. Ren wasn't there. Which, of course, made sense? Why would Ren hide in a place where everyone could find him? He'd be a sitting duck. Yoh went up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
His fragile hands turned the water knobs. The tub began to slowly fill with hot water. Yoh unbuttoned his jeans and slid his shirt off. He dipped his toes in the water and followed that with the rest of his body. The water completely engulfed him. He raised his head out of the water and took a long, deep breath. Yoh laid his head against the paneling and closed his eyes. While trying to think of something happy, he had almost drifted off to sleep. As he was relaxing himself through the steaming water, he suddenly thought of Anna. Before he had left to the marketplace, she had come inside the house all dazed and she fell unconscious for several hours. Why had he forgotten? That was something important, wasn't it? Yoh noticed that he had not been paying much to Anna lately anyways. Why would he, when all he could think of was...Ren? But the matter still remained. Yoh was still curious to know what was up.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain whipped through him. Yoh quickly clutched his neck. His fingers slid over his wound. The tooth marks from where Ren had bit him. It still hurt. He never noticed it until now. Yoh tried to take a slow, deep breath to try to make the pain cease. It finally did from what seemed like hours, though it was only a few seconds.  
  
"That was strange..." Yoh whispered to himself.  
  
He finished bathing and went off into Ren's bedroom. Yoh was kind of getting a little feeling of guilt, but he was desperate enough. He lay down and fell fast asleep.  
  
His dream was vivid. Yoh almost felt as if he were actually there. Good thing he wasn't, however. Yoh found himself at the cemetery. Everything was black and white, and there was a light rain. This was all too familiar. Yoh was afraid to see what happened next, even though he already knew, he didn't want to be reminded. Sure enough, the grave with Ryu and the black umbrellas. The two unrecognizable people. The two colored roses. What did this all mean?  
  
Yoh awoke with a jump start. The rain had stopped and it was nearing sunset. Had he slept that long? Sweat ran down his forehead as he recalled his dream. Yoh was feeling terrible. And for some reason, at that moment, he wanted nothing more in the world than Ren...  
  
Enelya: YAY! Chapter 5 is DONE! ::throws confetti:: Ren: Thankfully it's over! You made me a complete crybaby! I wouldn't cry over that twerp! Yoh: But, but, but Ren-chan! I thought you loved me!! Ren: BAH! Humbug... Enelya: Well, according to MY story, you do love little Yoh-chan! ^_^ Ren: ERGH! Sometimes, E, I just want to hurt you! Enelya: But you'd never hurt little ol' me! ^_^ heh heh Ren: Don't test me... Yoh: OMG! Did I tell you guys? My ladybug flew away... Enelya: *hearts fill eyes and glomps Yoh* OMG! YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE!! *^_^* Ren: HEY! That's MY job! *joins the glomping* Enelya: Until next time... PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
P.S. In case you haven't noticed, I have shortened all my chapters. You guys all complained that the chapters were too short, which I completely understand. The reason I did that in the first place was so I could update it more often for you guys. But I guess it doesn't make much difference, does it? Well, as you can see, I'm a bit slow in the head! ^_^; ha. But it's all good! ^_~ ~*Enelya Sindanarie*~ 


End file.
